eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Ruinen von Guk: Die unteren Korridore
Progression Note: See the Talk-Seite for more information and a report of one group of user's run through the zone. *The Knights are the only significant threat from the froglok trash mobs, due largely to their DOTs (one of which takes 10%+ of your health in disease damage every 4 seconds). The Minotaurs and Gargoyles hit hard, but are tank and spank. *Past the first name, almost all mobs have constant EXTREME knockback and scouts will not get many, if any, opportunities for rear and side positioning without high risk of being punted into another room. **You will get punted in the opposite direction your character is facing. So place your back to a wall (and have the tank pull mobs away from healers). *There are traps which look like root nodes in this dungeon. Disarm them from maximum range or they punt you upwards and often pull additional groups. Some players have found that in order to make a run in this zone easier, you may want to bring two healers, a good tank, and 3 hardcore DPS (or 2 hardcore DPS and one bard/chanter) for your group. Named #1: Krell Vruup, Zol Lord Tank and spank. He hits somewhat hard, but nothing particularly fancy. Burn him down. Named #2: A Basalt Gargoyle Crappy semi-named Gargoyle Right before named #3. He usually drops a rare harvest item. Named #3: Aruze Vleese Minotaur He hits harder than Krell, and has a mean AOE. Burn him down hard, and heal through the AOE. He also has a curable stifle and an irresistible, uncurable stifle. Easy, overall. Named #4: Hoptor Thagglor Froglok This named is behind the door opened by the key dropped by Aruze Vleese, the door is left on your path to this named. This mob seems to spawn two named adds to bring with him... Burner and Crusher... as long as they are up, he will heal, so burn them down quickly. No information on the strategy for this named. Note: This named is used in signature quest The Shadow Odyssey Timeline for sub-quest The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 5: Breaking the Chains. Named #5: Gorscha Gahh Ykeshan Overlord Fight him in the room, in a corner near the ramp. Clump group on top of the tank. Pull with Sanctuary up -- the named likes to Fear the tank and then switch herself onto a healer. The named Memwipes itself, and stifles others. The named can be rescued off of the healers, but usually switches right back. Heal through the named, and burn the named down as hard as you possibly can. Named #6: A reanimated hand Fight him in the room with the ramp. Send the tank up into the pool to pull him downstairs. The named will usually charm 1 - 2 people. The Charm is curable, and is Arcane. Make a Macro which announces when you are charmed. The named also spawns ^^83 or 84 adds called 'Helping Hands'. Grab them with an AE taunt, but focus on the named. Burn him down as rapidly as possible, and his adds will die when he does. Nothing fancy; if you don't have the DPS, you will fail on nameds 6+. Named #7: , Frenzied Ghoul Furdip warps around the room at random and aggros people randomly during the fight. He is invulnerable and you need to activate an harvestable item to drop is invulnerability down for a few seconds. You need to have one person (usually someone else than tank or healer) running around the blood fountain in the center of the area attempting to harvest something from within. When Furdip 'takes a break' and emotes, you nail him with the clickable harvested item, making him vulnerable for ten seconds. DPS hard during this time. Rinse and repeat the harvest/click/10 seconds of DPS. Named #8: The King is another DPS-oriented fight. Have the Coercer charm one of his Royal Guards, and pull the King into the room. He has a number of vicious, disease-based attacks, and is extremely harsh to tank (I have had Putred Gash ticking for 9,000+ damage, on 10,000+ Disease Resistance. Ouch.). Crusaders are fantastic here (Shadowknights, especially), as they can pop Divine Aura for invulnerability (and Death March to keep him from AE Stifling the group, if a Shadowknight). Again, the named here is DPS-based. You have to blow him up, or you will be overwhelmed by waves of adds. The adds are solo Level 85, and cannot be taunted. They aggro a random person in the group, and nothing can be done to keep them from attacking them. The King must be focused on, instead; you should aim to have him dead within 30 seconds or less.